I still don't trust you
by NebStorm
Summary: Zoro doesn't trust Robin still even though they've been through so much together. Robin takes offense, but being its her, she tries not to show it. Will the relationship of the crew be in jeopardy. Will Robin get Zoro to trust her even though she still doesn't technically trust herself even after Enies Lobby. I do not own One Piece.
1. Chapter 1 East Blue Bounty Hunters

**Neb: Another fanfic about the Strawhat Pirates, love the anime so much I can't help but write about them. What happens though if certain crew members don't get along, and I'm not talking about Zoro and Sanji, in fact Zoro trusts Sanji compared to a certain dark haired girl that lives with them. I do not own One Piece. Take place after after Franky comes aboard.  
**

 _Running as guns fired, just five bounty hunters and four pirates, each with twelve thousand beli bounties. Of course, those are just pocket change compared to the big man leading them. A 500.000.000 beli bounty in the East blue was so unlikely, but here he was, Gelvo the Heartless, a king of the Ocean, or so he calls himself. In other words, it's bad to mess with him, but that won't stop the Bounty Hunters._

 _Two men with purple Mohawks ran across one of the pirates and they both pulled out their swords as they cut across the man. The man fell to his knees and and died and the two bounty hunters grinned until the other three pirated appeared out of thin air surrounding the two of them. A green haired man appeared in front of them, blocking all three of the enemies weapons keeping his fellow bounty hunters safe._

 _"I told you to not hold me back when I agreed to join in on the fight," the green haired man grinned through the sword he carried in his mouth._

 _"Sorry Zoro," one of the other bounty hunters grinned._

 _"Get your heads out of your asses," a red headed girl yelled at them as she flipped over twelve nonbounty pirates and cut through them all as if they were nothing. The bigger bounty hunter of the group pulled out a cannon and held it on his shoulder and blew away the rest of the men._

 _"One guy left, not surprising, Gelvo the Heartless lets his men die every time he fights," the bigger man explained as he pointed his cannon towards the man._

 _"Death is near," Gelvo spoke up before lifting his hands in the air creating this horrifying green wind the turned everything nonliving to stone. "Golem Golem Fruit." The dead bodies of his men stood back up as they were now stone creatures that formed sharp stone blades out of the their arms. They charged at the bounty hunters who all got in their stances as they tore through each enemy._

 _"So the rehearsal wasn't as useless as I thought," Zoro grinned._

 _"Hell yeah, strategy is ki," the red headed girl laughed._

 _"Don't get cocky, your still a useless fighter," Zoro joked causing the other guys to sweat drop._

 _"Bastard! I'll show you whose useless, one day I'll be so strong I can cut an Island in half!"_

 _"Golem Golem grow," Gelvo interrupted causing the stone pirates to grow bigger, the giant stone monsters started swinging punches down at them forcing Zoro and the others to jump back._

 _"We aren't going to lose, we are the best Bounty hunters in the East Blue," one of the Purple Mohawk men yelled before one of the Giants slammed its hand down hard on him causing his bones to break._

 _"Brother!" the other one yelled as he charged with his sword and met with the same fate._

 _"I grow bored of you," Gelvo yawned before Zoro charged as fast as he could towards the man dodging each of the stone monsters before slashing his swords at Gelvo._

 _"Three Sword Style, Oni Giri," Zoro grunted. He knew he landed the hit, they can collect and drink to their fallen comrades now. Zoro looked left and right and saw two of his swords break before he hit the ground hard._

 _"Zoro!" the red head yelled..._

"Zoro, Zoro?" Chopper was hovering over Zoro who woke up wondering why he was dreaming about his fight against Gelvo. "Is their anything wrong?"

"No, just remembering a fight I had against a guy with a high bounty, that's all," Zoro responded with a yawn. Luffy and Franky were snoring loudly and Usopp and Sanji woke up to it grumbling.

"Wow, so cool," Chopper exclaimed. "And you won right?"

"No, he got away, I'm lucky to be alive," Zoro responded before getting up from his hammock to use the bathroom.

"Wow, Zoro was beaten," Usopp responded as Zoro left, he's pretty sure he heard Sanji mumble an insult, but he ignored it. He was too tired to fight after a whole day of training followed by half the night dodging the marines. It was still dark out on the Thousand Sunny, but the night was peaceful.

"Kenshi-san?" Zoro turned to see Robin was hanging out by the crows nest. It was her turn to look out. "Your shift is tomorrow..."

Zoro didn't know why, but she bothered him, he didn't know why and he found it annoying, so of course his response wasn't a pleasant one.

"Yea, well maybe you shouldn't be on lookout, keeping the crew safe should be placed in the hands of someone who cares."

"I assure you I care," she responded not showing the hurt she felt from that.

"Yea, well I still don't trust you." With that Zoro moved off to the bathroom leaving Robin standing near the crows nest in shock and hurt.


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast and Workout

**Neb: Zoro reveals he has no trust in his Nakama, Robin wants to make that right. I do not own One Piece.  
**

 **Zoro: Where is my Saki?**

 **Robin: Where is my book?**

Sanji was frying some eggs as Nami and Robin entered the kitchen.

"It must be a miracle before my very eyes to see two beautiful women enter my kitchen, life is great," Sanji smiled with a heart showing in his eye that everyone can see. Luffy was already eating and Chopper was telling Zoro to take care of himself and not push himself to hard past training. Zoro of course wasn't going to listen. He has a feeling that his dream wasn't a coincident, after all why would he dream about his bounty hunting days. No, he knew that something wrong was going to happen, he wasn't sure how or why he was sensing it, but he knew."

"Chopper's right Zoro, you need to take care of yourself," Robin smiled. Everyone in the room went silent after that and looked at Robin. Did she just use names.

"Robin, did you just say Chopper and Zoro's names," Luffy responded bluntly as Usopp and Franky both walked through the door.

"She did, that's cool," Usopp jumped in. "It means, she's finally warming up to people."

"Of course she would, after the emotional moment of her crew standing up for her, makes me cry," Franky cried as he held his giant arms over his head.

"Dammit, she said Marimo's name before she said mine, life is too cruel to let this be a perfect day," Sanji responded.

"Shut up dart brow," Zoro responded as he polished his sword.

"No dinner for you then," Sanji responded to him.

"Like I want your shitty food," Zoro grinned and then Sanji started kicking at him while he blocked with his swords.

"Stop it," Nami yelled before punching the both of them hard. Sanji wound up setting a spot on the table for Zoro anyways and Robin looked curious after that.

"Coo- I mean Sanji, why did you set a spot for Zoro even though you said you wouldn't?"

"Well my dear, one simple reason," Sanji replied as he lit a cigarette. "I can use that as a punishment on any of these other guys and they'll cave quickly and beg for forgiveness, but the damn swordsman is too stubborn, the fight will go on, he'll be to weak to do his own chores, because of his shitty pride and the fight will still go on. Besides, I'll be damned if he does less then he already does."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," Zoro responded.

"It means, swinging a sword isn't exactly an important thing for the crew and you know it," Sanji grinned before they started fighting again causing Nami to hit them again. "Say your sorry," Nami yelled.

"We're sorry," they both groaned. They all ate their food and shared some stories with eachother, the usual routine, though Franky had been doing that part more, being he was the new member of the crew.

"So how does it feel to finally trust us," Nami asked Robin.

"It feels good, but after what I did, do you guys trust me?"

"Of course Robin, your our friend," Nami smiled and the rest of the crew nodded. At least everyone in the room as to Robin's disappointment, Zoro had left the room after eating, probably to go train. Robin smiled at the rest of the crew and then grabbed her coffee.

"Well thank you everyone," Robin smiled. She headed to the Crow's nest where she knew Zoro would be.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Roronoa Zoro," a big man with orange hair grinned as he loaded his cannon. "How long has it been sense we fought side by side in the east blue, well too bad I'll have to kill you and take your bounty.

"Not if I do it first," a red head girl smiled as she shined her sword.

"Livia, the red headed terror," the big man replied.

"Bollus, the brilliant giant, that's what your called now right?"

"i worked hard being a Grand Line bounty hunter," he grinned. "I'm not going to lose prey to you."

"Then don't be so slow catching up to me," She laughed before getting on a board that had two Skypea dials attached to it. She shot off after that and he grunted.

"Damn woman," he growled. "Well we'll get their first anyways, right Kaku?"

"Of course man," a long square nosed man grinned.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zoro, are you up here," Robin asked as she crawled up to see Zoro exercising.

"What does it look like," he responded as he was lifting two 500 lb weights strapped around his arms. "9005, 9006."

 _"Damn, he's gotten that many done, no Robin focus."_ Robin sat down and smiled at him as he didn't do anything in response. "So you weren't their for the crews discussion on trust, they all trust me."

"I know."

"So you trust me?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Never gave me a reason, you were cocky sense Skypea, ran your mouth off at Eneru getting yourself zapped, got us to protect you from an admiral and forced us to chase after you against CP 9, of course your a nakama and I don't regret saving you, but I just don't trust you." She kept herself from showing emotion and smiled.

"What can I do to earn your trust?"

"The hell if I know," Zoro replied. This slightly aggravated her, but she just smiled anyway.

"Alright then, guess I'll have to figure it out for myself," she smiled before leaving. _"I just hope I can find an answer. Your a puzzle Zoro, but that's what I like about you."_


	3. Chapter 3 Red Devil vs Pirate Demon

**Neb: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Robin: Review to your hearts content. :)**

 **Zoro: *Yawn* -_- where is my saki?**

"Hey guys, I think I just found land," Nami yelled as she saw birds flying through the air. "Go forward!" The crew cheered as they sailed towards a populated island where they restock on food and supplies for their adventure.

"Alright everyone lets split into groups baste on priority," Nami spoke up.

"I'm picking up food," Sanji smiled.

"I want to eat," Luffy grinned. So Sanji and Luffy were paired up to travel with eachother.

"I'm going to get supplies for fixing Sunny," Franky grinned.

"I'll help with that, what about you Chopper," Usopp responded.

"I'm going to get medical supplies and books," Chopper smiled.

"Books sounds good to me," Robin smiled at him.

"I'm going to the bank, does that mean Zoro is coming with me," Nami asked.

"I'm going to get a drink," Zoro yawned as he headed to the side of the deck.

"Zoro, we are breaking up into groups," Nami yelled, but it was too late. Zoro jumped off the ship and swam off towards the island.

"If we're lucky the bastard will get lost at sea," Sanji grunted.

"I can't handle him, can somebody else find and watch over him when we are on the island," Nami grunted.

"I'll do it, but that means you'll have to go with Chopper to get books and medical supplies on top of trading treasure for money," Robin spoke up.

"Not as much to deal with as making sure Zoro doesn't get lost," Nami replied while rubbing the sides of her head. "You sure you can handle him Robin?"

"Of course, I can handle the swordsman," Robin smiled.

"If he tries to take advantage of you, just tell me and I'll kill him," Sanji grunted.

"That wont be necessary Sanji," Robin replied still smiling.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro walked along the road through crowds of people. "Excuse me, where is a place I can get a drink," Zoro asked a man.

"That way, go until you see a swordfish sign and then take the right door inside the building," the man replied.

"Thanks," he replied before heading that way. When he saw the swordfish sign he headed into the left door. He sat down at the bar and asked the bartender for a drink.

"Excuse me sir, you might be lost, this is a VIP bar," the man grunted. Zoro looked around and saw several people in suit and dresses all sitting around the bar enjoying themselves.

"I was pointed to this bar, so serve me a drink," Zoro replied. He wasn't sure why he was hassling the man, but he was kind of pissed off. The reason was unknown to him, but he was. The bartender pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Zoro.

"Back off or I will put you down," the bartender growled. Zoro looked around him and saw everyone in the bar was angry at each other. They were yelling at each other and spilling their drinks on each other. Then a fight broke out between the whole bar. Zoro dodged six bullets that came his way and sliced across the Bartender.

"Devil Fruit eater," Zoro grunted. Hands strapped around everyone in the bar and forced them to the ground.

"Zoro out this way," Robin yelled and he followed her instructions. He fought the urge to slice up more people in the bar, but as soon as he left everyone inside the bar calmed down.

 _"The fruit eater is targeting me,"_ he thought. Before Zoro knew it hands started sprouting around him. "Robin, what the hell?!"

"Your such a puzzle it pisses me off sometimes," Robin yelled. "You trust every single one of the crew members, even Franky and he hasn't even been around that long, but not me!"

"Calm down, your being affected by the devil fruit eater!" Zoro flipped back as a wave of slicing energy flew by him. He looked up and saw a familiar red headed bounty hunter on top of one of the rooftops. She started skipping down through the air as she drew her sword.

"One Strike Style, Reddo futan!" Zoro fell back against the wall as several of Robin's clone arms burst into petal. Robin grabbed hold of her hands as she felt her clone hands pain.

"One Strike Style," Zoro grunted with confusion.

"Like it Roronoa Zoro," she grinned. I've been practicing so one day I'll be able to fulfill my dream of being so strong I can split an Island in one strike!" She sheathed her sword and got into a stance where her sword was positioned behind her and her feet were firmly planted on the ground. "One Strike Style, Aishīburuhōn She yelled as Zoro jumped to the side grabbing Robin as Ice formed across a building. The building shattered as she sheathed her sword.

"Livia's gotten stronger," Zoro grunted.

"Zoro what's going on," Robin asked, but then got angry again as she shoved him away from her. "Cien Fluer!" Arms sprouted around Zoro again. Zoro grunted knowing the second part of Robin's attack.

"Robin think logically, you don't want this!" Robin was keeping herself from breaking his spine and let go of her attack. Zoro fell to the ground and looked up as Livia appeared behind Robin.

"One Strike Style!"

"Azura!" Zoro formed multiple arms and heads as he moved past Robin.

"Same no hikari!"

"Ichibugin!" The two of them clashed swords against each other creating a powerful wave of energy as they collided. The two of them landed on their feet for a second before both collapsing. A slash mark appeared on Zoro's chest right where Mihawk's cut was. A cut appeared across Livia's face and her blouse tore creating a cut across her front much like Zoro's.

"Azura? You really are a demon," she grunted.

"Light of Sharks, what the hell does that even mean," he laughed at her.

"Over in a flash, attacks most fatal wound, shut up!" Robin stared in confusion at the two, but it appeared the two of them were no longer trying to kill each other. "Good hit Roronoa."

"Not bad yourself red devil," Zoro grinned.


End file.
